Love Found
by Artemis615
Summary: Elijah saves a lady named Isla Temperance from two rapists who aims to rob, rape and murder her after they are done with her. In a strange twist of event, Elijah ended up forcing Isla into making love with him, in another word, he rapes her lovingly, and she likes it enough to say no and yes repeatedly. Elijahxoc!


**A/N: Hello all. This is my first story on Elijah and my OC, Isla Temperance. I'm not sure if you people out there would like it, but I'm not one to hope for much considering there is a kinda rape scene here. So, don't read if you're not of age, and please do not think so badly on this story of mine. Thanks!**

* * *

**Love Found**

"Hey Isla!" a gruff voice shouted from behind the bar, his eyes eying the cute barmaid in a dark blue bartender vest, her slender physique a wonderful view for lecherous man in the bar. "Three shots of whisky in 30 seconds and this are yours," the man said, waving a 50 dollar note.

Isla grinned widely at the mention of a tip. "Right away, Billy!"

Many frequent customers admired on her. She is Mystic Grill's best bartender, and she is capable of preparing many bar drinks at one time without referring to the thick leather-bound book for the list of bar drinks in the world. Her dark hair is cut in many layers; having front bangs up to her eyebrows, then another layer reaches up to her jaw and a final layer reaching her elbows. Her long hair reaches up to the back of her perfectly shaped bottom, swishing around as she moved back and forth in the Mystic Grill's bar, preparing a few shots of vodkas for another customer skillfully.

Her name is Isla Temperance.

"Here you go," Isla said, pushing the ordered whisky towards Billy. "Your three shots of whisky and my 50 dollar tip."

"Your work time is almost up, darling," the bar owner came and told Isla, smiling widely at the little beauty. "Come, this is your salary for tonight. Enjoy the lovely night out and try to find yourself a man would you?"

"Oh, come on, Jonah," Isla called the bar owner. "I'm still young and I wanted to find someone suitable before I would surrender my everything. Besides, sex is not my thing."

Chuckling, Jonah said to her, "You wouldn't know it if you haven't try it, my darling. My wife and I make love almost five times every night. It's so fun and you should do it like, forever!"

"Jonah! You have such a dirty mind!"

"Only as dirty as my wife does." With that, he laughs off and waves goodbye to Isla, who had took her bag from under the counters of the bar and went out through the back alleyways.

Before she could step out onto the bright streets, one man grabbed her legs while the other puts a hand over her mouth to silence her screams. They pulled her deeper back to the back alleyway, seemingly wanting to rob her, rape her and murder her afterwards.

Ripping her outer coat, one of the man aims to grab her breast and ripping out her underwear, but before he can does so, Isla saw a hand go through the man's thoracic cavity and a beating heart in a bloodied hand. It doesn't bleed for much longer though, and as soon as it stops beating, the hand disappears through the chest, leaving a see through hole for her to see the hand gripping the heart.

The other man aims to run for his life, but he is seized by the man who's hand just went through the body of his friend and sank his mouth onto his neck. The man screamed for his life, but not for long though. He soon stops screaming and only manages a weak whine, watching onward as his life slipped away at the man now sucking at his blood like a vampire.

Dropping the man onto the floor, Elijah wipes his hand on the man's outer jacket, cleaning his hand off any bloodstains and turns around to greet the maiden he had just saved. A virgin at that as well.

Gathering what's left of her clothes, Isla covers herself before the man could see anything else and stares at the beautiful man standing before her. Eyes wide with curiosity instead of fear, Isla asked in a voice full of awe. "Who are you?"

Giving her a glance, Elijah wrapped one arm around her waist and hoisted her up from the ground as if she weighed no more than a bag of cotton. The corner of his lips curled up in a small smirk when he heard her squeal in surprise. She is so small that he finds her looking rather adorable when she stepped away from him, almost flustering. "The question is," Elijah asked, one head cocked to the side. "Who. Are. You?"

She extended her hand towards him, stopping an inch before looking up at him. When he gave her no negative responses, she continued forward, her fingers touching his hand before holding them up abruptly to examine his fingers, earning Elijah's curiosity.

She examined his fingers one by one, and finding nothing of her satisfaction, she moved up to his face. Both hands cupping his cheeks, she turned his head from side to side, up and down, making the ancient vampire feel rather silly and raised up both hands to stop her, his fingers already curling around her small wrist.

That is, until she abruptly pulled up his upper lips.

"I'm sure I saw your fangs just now," she said, more to herself than to Elijah, staring down at his set of teeth one by one, expecting any two of them would extend longer and turn into fangs. If Elijah is surprised by her sudden demeanor, he covered them rather well from her investigative character "And you just ripped their hearts clean out of their bodies with nothing but your bare hands, as if you had claws to do that…"

She released his lips and stared defiantly into his eyes, finding them a peculiar shade of warm brown. Holding on to both of his face once again, she said to him in a way he finds rather brave and adorable for a girl who only reaches his shoulder, "Which one of the two are you; Superhuman or a Supernatural Being?"

He raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "And on what ground did you presume that I'm a character from a Marvel Comics and not just simply a strong human being?"

If possible, he wanted her to just thank him and walk away, or just too simply ran away from him in fear. He wanted everything to end quietly, prompting him to use his power to compel on her.

He used his mind power to twist her willpower, guiding her out of the door with his mind. He expected her to stop staring at him in such a serious manner and started to walk out of the door and forget what happened, but when she stood her ground, staring up at him and still holding on to his face, he knew what he is facing.

A girl with vervain stuffed somewhere on her.

All of a sudden, her eyes widened slightly. "You tried to do something to me with your mind just now, don't you?" she exclaimed in surprise, a look of wonder on her face. "Your eyes-"she continued, her fingers running softly by the side of his eyes. "Your pupils dilated just now! I saw it!"

He nearly cocked his head aside, his curiosity in her riding up the stream steadily while his eyes narrows ever so slightly. How could a human, a young girl at that feels no fear for him and at the same time appearing so observant and curious with him? He just ripped the hearts of Klaus handyman right in front of her, and not only did she appear undisturbed, but her heartbeat remained the same tempo, a normal rhythm for a normal human, as if what happened just now did not faze her at all.

Elijah is a man of power. He is one of the most powerful, dangerous and indestructible vampire in the world, and he is an Original. He knew, for a mere human, just one look at him when he's not smiling or in his friendly mode and one touch at his skin would have alerted and put them into Fight-Or-Flight mode, as waves after waves of killer instinct rolled off him like waves on the rocks. His powers and age alone is enough to send people running just by standing still.

At yet, here he is, standing in the dark alley with a few dead man void of hearts in their thoracic cavities with a brave girl standing close to him, inspecting his skin and mouth with both of her hands, touching him in a way that is slightly violating and yet at the same time comforting and – dare he admit it? – arousing.

"You have no claws," she said to herself, counting the odds one by one with her fingers. "-and you don't turn into a bat either…"

Elijah allowed himself a light chuckle at the girl's doing. "I assure you," he started in a gentle tone. "-those are purely old wives tales. Don't believe everything you read in a book or watch in a movie."

She placed her hand on top of Elijah's suit, right on the spot where his heart is supposed to beat within him, as if trying to feel his heartbeat. "You didn't deny the fact that you are not human at all…"

He stepped forward towards her, closing their distance and finding her small frame appears even smaller in a close distance. He practically towers over her, and he wanted to find out just how brave she is, or was it all just a coincidence that he met up with someone who is neither a vampire nor a witch nor a werewolf, but a human who does not go into shock at the sight of him, much less than standing an inch from him in this dark alleyway. Elijah whispered, hoping to intimidate her enough to run despite a part of him wanting her to stay. "You don't seem to act normal either, my dear."

"Isla," she said instinctively, not realizing that names are almost as important as telling a vampire where is the nearest available blood source. "My name is Isla Temperance, and what do you mean by not normal, Mr. Vampire?"

Elijah smiled at the sound of her question, finding them absurd and unbelievably innocent. "Because normal humans would have ran out of my sight as fast as they could without even bothering to come near me and examine me from top to toe and inch by inch with their bare hands."

He noticed the blooming red spreading steadily across her lovely visage, making him smile in an amused way. Lifting his hand, he ran the back of his fingers across her cheeks, noting her heartbeat accelerated with this action. He smiled at the notion and continues his ministration. "Their natural instinct would have told them that I am a dangerous man to be with – that I am a predator far superior to what they could handle with knives and guns. Their small, fragile mind of a human couldn't possibly be able to tolerate my presence, not when I am not in the right mood for social."

Once again, she took hold of his face in her hands and stared right at his eyes, reading and looking at him in a way that no man or woman alive ever achieved. "Vampires don't have warm, brown and beautifully inviting hard and sad eyes," she whispered, as if in a trance, admiring his eyes. Then, she turned serious and whispered out her belief in a firm way, "They have killer eyes."

The sight of her being so serious is so comical that he couldn't help the smirk currently growing on his face.

"Well," he said, still smirking widely. "That is very nice of you to put it that way, but still, which does not give you the chance to trust a stranger, much less than touching one who had just effortlessly kills someone who tries to violate you."

"And why is that?" Isla dared herself to ask, her head cocked to one side.

Grasping her chin gently in his, he tilted her head up and closed the distance of their faces, his lips now hovered on hers closely, coming nose to nose with her. "Because, my precious," he started, smirk growing wider as her heartbeat speed up, it's rhythm pumping loudly with his super hearing. "I don't feel the need to murder anyone with my eyes, although I can very well do so if I ever wish to."

A fleeting moment passed. Elijah took the time to study the little human girl in front of him. She is a pretty girl; maybe barely pass her 20-ies. Her eyes looked far too much innocent and naïve for her to fit any age above 24. Comparing their heights, she just about came up to – pitifully – his chin. Her tresses, which are long and layered, are the color of pitch black night sky, flowing down her back like a black river, though she appears too pale to look healthy.

Isla, on the other hand, finds the man standing so close in front of her strikingly beautiful. Despite her knowing his nature and her instinct telling her that this man is dangerous, she did not run. She does not fear him, but she finds this man strangely familiar, as if she had knew him her whole life, as if she had been waiting for someone like him to come along and sweep her off her feet.

"Then," Isla whispered softly, as if afraid of speaking out her next word. "Then…are you a vampire … or a werewolf?"

Elijah remained silent for a moment. He leans into her neck and began to take deep, quick whiffs of her. She smelled lightly of lavender and lilies, a combination of floral scent that he never found appealing before but now. He thought that it suited her rather well. He couldn't seem to put to mind how he decided that the scent suited her, but the very thought just seemed to pass his mind and-

He came across another scent of her that flared his thirst up that he just stopped thinking at all. It smelled sweet and extremely inviting, carrying the scent of lily and a little of peaches. With it, she smells absolutely delicious. He reeled in his monster and kept himself in check, willing himself to stop diverting his thoughts to his thirst issue.

_To think that I had just fed earlier this evening_, he thought to himself. Comparing his earlier meal with her, the blood he tasted earlier would definitely paled in comparison. Oh, only if he had met her earlier that evening. She would have made an excellent cuisine.

"What would you do if I say I'm a vampire, dear little Isla?" he whispered back to her, promising so much in his deep voice. She shivered involuntarily when she heard his question. She liked his voice and the way her name seemed to roll off his tongue; so deep and sensual. He had just given her a choice to believe; he can be a human. He can be a normal human man and she can just assume that he's just kind enough to save her, that's all. And what if she chooses to believe that he's a vampire?

Would he be a true vampire if she chooses to tell him that?

He continues to stare her down, waiting for her reaction. A part of him wanted her to just walk away, screaming her lungs out and go into shock if she wanted to. Deep down within his frozen eternity, he wanted her to give him want he wanted to hear.

For a moment, again, he thought that she would just give him a pure horrified look as she realizes what he had just told her. Basically, he had just acknowledged his true nature, albeit in a different way. He expected her to act human, and yet there's that look on her face; an unbelievable face that doesn't seem to belong to a human who just knew vampires existed and is standing within close range with said creature. Her face was a pure look of awareness, as if the insight of him disclosing her indirectly of his true nature is acceptable, despite the building panting and the red blooming blush over her face.

"I don't usually do this," she whispered suddenly, one hand over her rapidly beating heart. "-but I can't seem to control myself any longer."

Grabbing his head by the sides, she dragged his mouth down upon hers and kissed him hungrily, sighing in delight when he responded to her almost immediately in a passionate way. She finds the taste of his lips deliciously addictive; so metallic with blood and yet at the same time refreshingly addictive in a way. Maybe he had feed before he saved her. She had imagined him to taste like many things, but not this. Despite the thought, she did not find that notion repulsive. Instead, she finds them rather pleasurable, turning her hormones on.

Somewhere around the kiss, Elijah had caught the girl's hands and pinned them both above her head, smiling when he felt her struggling to free herself. His nature as a predator purred with delight when his victim struggled beneath his tight hold, tightening them and deepen their kiss to a degree of violating, much to his pleasure when he heard her whimper weakly and fought against his tongue.

When he finally released her hands, she immediately snaked one of her hand into his coat and raked her fingernails through his rock hard muscles. Elijah growled in delight when she did so, noting her other free hand scraping the nape of his neck pleasantly.

It was then he noticed what had really happened; in the heat of moment, his vampire fangs had extended and his vision rapidly enhanced by the awakening of his more predatory side. He pulled back suddenly and regretted his decision when she stared straight into his morphed face; a bloodsucking monster's true face.

However so, she did not pull away from him. Nor did she scream her head off, and neither did she faint out of shock. She just…stares. In an oh-so-innocent way.

Slowly, as if not wanting to startle him, she raised both of her hands and cupped his cheeks. He takes notice of her cool hands and put his hands on top of hers absentmindedly, covering her hands with his, as if wanting her hands to cover and shield his true face from her prying curious eyes.

One thumb running up and down his fangs, Isla asked him a question he finds appallingly appealing.

"Would I turn into a vampire if I let you feed on me with these?" she asked, her thumb continued to stroke his fangs.

His eyes widened in disbelief. She just met him, for God's sake! She just met a vampire and already she is offering him her blood?

"What are you askin-"

"If it's about blood," she intercepted him before he can finish his words. "I daresay I have too much for my own good." When he remained silent, too shocked to do anything, Isla continued.

"I have heard of many tales regarding vampires around these places. The one thing that attracts me to vampires is their ways of feeding, told to have powers of persuasions and pleasures. I'd like to know what it'd feel like."

Elijah remained staring at her. For once, words failed him.

Eyes wide with innocent and curiosity, Isla asked, "Please?"

He didn't wait to ask her. All he knows is that he remembered diving in and sinking his teeth into her neck, and…oh, good lord…such a sweet scent of blood…such sweet taste…such an aphrodisiac! Her life blood floods his mouth, giving him warmth and filling his hunger.

He could feel his member riding high when he heard her moan in satisfaction, his hand immediately went under her shirt and seeking her breast. Letting go of her neck, he pulled her shirt apart and dived for the veins in her breast. Loving the taste that mixed with her hormones, he sucked deep, hearing her moan in pleasure and pulling his hair, urging him on to suck harder. He felt her hands ghosted along his back, her fingernails continuing to scrap the back of his neck and his scalp, and it only fueled his desire for her. It has been a while since he held a woman in his arms, and it brought up a feeling he once thought is unnecessary while he is in his quest to find Klaus and destroy him.

Pulling his fangs out from her breast, Elijah asked her gently, smirking inside when he saw just how high he had brought her with just his fangs alone.

"Would you like to spend the night with me, my dear?"

"W-what?" Isla asks in a breathy tone, further bringing Elijah's member up.

"Would you like to spend the night with me, my little Isla?"

"I-… I don't usually do this… but I would love to…"

"I will make you scream my name so loud you won't remember anything but my touch here on after, darling little Isla."

Then, as suddenly as it came, she pushed herself away from him and slapped him across the cheek. Elijah did not respond due to the surprise with her action, and along with the few curses she threw in her wake of leaving him hurriedly, as if what he had said is rather insulting.

"I'm not the kind who sleeps around with men like you just because of looks and financial backups. I thought that you're the kind of honest men who didn't care for carnal pleasure and just sought for a slow romance over a candlelight dinner. Looks like I'm mistaken, Mr. Elijah."

Just as Isla turns around to walk away from the vampire, Elijah moved in front of her and captures her waist in his arms. Staring into her eyes, he realizes that her eyes were so enchanting that he could stare into them forever.

"You made me so, my dear," Elijah said with a low growl, and caught hold of Isla's wrist and pinned her hand over her head. Ripping her underwear, his fingers dived into her already wet and dripping core and smiles when he hears her moans in pleasure. At the same time, Isla is kicking her legs up, trying to land a kick on him but fails to do so; only further increasing the oh-so-pleasurable feeling that Elijah's fingers is bringing her. Adding a second finger, he speeds up his pumping and kisses her deeply, his tongue slides into her hot mouth and tasted her delicious bleeding lips that he had accidentally bitten. But no matter, he could heal them later on.

Releasing his member from his pants, he releases Isla's hands and guides his member into her tight virgin core, breaking her hymen without her permission but loving the rape-feeling, listening to her moaning and crying his name in pleasure and pain as her head flips back and stares into the skies with stars watching their lovemaking on the wall, losing her virginity to the century old vampire.

Slowly, Elijah pumped into her lovingly, not wanting to hurt her further. He could smell her blood slowly dripping onto the pavement floor. Not one to waste a precious drop of blood, he pulls out of her and drops down, licking her cunt lovingly and sucking on it softly, his saliva healing the wound in the process. He disregarded his aching member and continues to lick her. It was a while later that he realizes she has been pulling his hair so that he could continue to insert his member back into her body. Abiding her desires, he stands back up and inserts his large penis into her vagina slowly. This time, he heard her cries his name in pleasure, knowing that his saliva had healed her hymen and pumped harder into her.

Loving her cries of pleasure, he pumped harder, going faster and faster and faster, pumping so hard into her that she rocked with the power of his strength pounding into her. He brought her into her first climax, and he felt her shudder against him and her virgin vagina's walls clenched on his penis hard. As she panted, he continues to pound into her, seeking his own and continues to please her as well.

"No, no…" Isla called weakly, her body rocking hard once more with the rhythm Elijah sets their lovemaking. "Stop… I can't… anymore… please…"

"No," Elijah whispers into her ear hotly, causing her to ride higher to her climax. "I'm not stopping until I've satisfied myself with your lovely body. You're so tight, my sweet. I love feeling myself inside you. Don't you feel like I'm a jackhammer hammering myself into you?"

With that, he jerked his hips forward hard and heard a satisfying loud moan from her. Knowing that it is her spot, he moved his hips forward hard into that particular spot, hearing her whimper and moan and whine and mewing all at the same time. Loving the feeling of her tight vagina, he, in a way, fucked her hard.

"Do you like it when I make love to you in this way? Like I'm forcing you to do this? Like I'm raping you?" Elijah asked her, turning her around in one swift movement and fucked her doggy styled while she balanced herself on the walls with both of her hands, moaning in pleasure as Elijah fucks her hard and fast.

"Y-yes… no… stop… please… I can't… I'm a virgin… please… you can't do this… stop…" Isla moaned, refusing Elijah and yet at the same time loving the feeling of his penis inside her, moving in and out in and out in and out of her. She felt his warm hot penis inside her, so hot that sometimes she felt it squirt some of those semen inside her, a pulsating hot, hard and velvety soft rod inside her, molding her into his and taking her as his. She loves this feeling, and yet at the same time worried that someone would find out that he has taken her virginity and that she is no longer a virgin. She feels that Elijah is raping her, but she loves the feeling of being forced by him.

Strange, in a way to say, that Isla feels that she has known him all her life, and that being with him this way is so much more pleasurable than anything else in the world. She would want to be fucked and loved and raped by Elijah forever if time would allow them to be this way. She feels it as his penis fucked her hard and fast behind her, his balls hitting her and his body so close to her, becoming one with her when he inserted his penis into her small body.

"Just admit it; you love it when I make love to you like this. You like the rape and the feeling of being forced into this. Besides, I just pounded into you, and you are no longer a virgin now, seeing as I've lapped at your virgin blood. My member is inside you now, and I've broken your virginity, your hymen. You are mine now. Feel that?" With that, he jerked his hips and lets her feel the entire length of his member and hearing her moan in satisfaction.

"No… please… no…"

"Admit it!" Elijah said harshly, pounding into her harder than ever, hearing her moan in satisfaction.

"Yes! Yes! Please, make love to me! Deeper! Harder! Faster! Fuck me hard! Please! Please!"

Grabbing her face, he kisses her hard and sucked her lips. "Yes, my love, that's it. I love it so much when you admit that you want me to fuck you hard and fast. And hard and fast you shall get."

With frenzy, Elijah pounded into her hard and fast, hearing her screaming her moans of pleasure and his name. Isla came five times, and Elijah, after thoroughly satisfying Isla and hearing her beg for him to stop, he finally came and moaned Isla's name into her ear.

They crumbled against the wall, panting heavily while Isla passed out in his arms with him still inside her, pouring his semen into her body and filling her up with his seed in the hopes that he will get her pregnant with his baby. However, he knew that it would not happen, seeing as he is a dead person and that a dead person's semen would never be fertilized. At the least he knew he can make love to her every day, every single moment and every single hour however much he wanted to without having to worry over becoming a father.

Pulling out of her slowly, he zipped up his pants and carried Isla into the car. Softly, he places her into the car seat and pulled the seatbelts over her tired body. Kissing her forehead, Elijah made way to the driver's seat and started up his car.

"I will make you my Queen, my beloved," Elijah spoke to the now slumbering form of Isla. Smiling at the sight of her beautiful face, he kisses her lips and whispers to her. "I have never known that I am capable of loving someone so fast at first sight, but I do now. You are my soul mate, and I will protect you from now on, my sweet. Sleep now, for I will take you again when we get back home later."


End file.
